


Don't leave me on hell's border

by painispeace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Barton Feels, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Steve, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Steve Rogers, Master/Slave, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slave Clint, Slave Steve Rogers, Slave avengers, Slave! Steve, Slavery, Steve Rogers Feels, Stockholm Syndrome, slave Steve, team cap suffers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painispeace/pseuds/painispeace
Summary: 2 Years after the Accords, all of the team Cap are government property, well trained to be slaves by Thaddeus Ross and Accords Committee.All the actions of team cap were made public.The leaks came from various sources, some of them believed to be hydra.These included the fight in Siberia, terrorism by Hydra Wanda , Pre Sheild vigilantism by Clint and Widow,etc.There was a worldwide outrage and Wakanda, as advanced as it was couldn't risk going at war with the world.Most nations were in favour of a death penalty but Mr.Stark made an appeal for their pardons.He didn't have to really, after the recent events of Siberia, he had enormous public support. People pitied him and wanted consequences for the rogues. Tony only wanted his family safe. Stark industries had to make various enticing offers to many nations.It was decided that rogues were dangerous and could not be let free.They would be property of the UN and would be trained as such.They would spend the rest of their lives as powerless slaves.Tony wanted to argue it further but Pepper made him understand that was the best he could do right now.Pressing it further might spoil the current arrangement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now the slaves are handed over to their custodians:
> 
> Buck Barnes : Being treated in cyro in Wakanda.  
Sam Wilson & Scott : To remain with US Army and Ross.  
Wanda : Handed over to Sokovia.  
Natasha : Handed over to Shield.  
Cap & Clint :Custody of Tony Stark
> 
> In this slave au slavery is not abolished, there is a list of crimes and monetary circumstances that can land you there.  
But inhuman treatment is a rarity, though not completely illegal. 
> 
> Also their powers have been locked away by anti serums and dampening mechanisms.

"Jarvis pull up reports on SI exhibits in Stark expo"

"Yes, master."Another transparent display hovered in front of him.

"Jay...what did I tell you about calling me master when we are alone."

"Forgive me master, but we are not alone in the penthouse. The packages have arrived. "

Tony's stomach dropped at that.He had been dreading this for almost a week now.

"When were they delivered?"

"About forty minutes ago master."

"And you are telling me now because...?" 

"Ms.Potts has instructed me not to disturb you for trivial things, especially during rare events when you do paperwork. "

"They are not trivial...."Tony said, faltering."They are our friends, don't you remember anything Jay? Tell them to come upstairs."

Tony moved the hovering screen with a swift motion oh his fingers and leapt up from the sofa. He turned around and started trotting towards the door but stopped horrified as the elevator opened.

There were two metallic cages, barely the size of a crate. A super soldier, who was now hardly qualified as one but for his large bony frame was stuffed into one of them. The other one held a scrawny man who had shrunk into himself.

The cages had small wheels which rolled on and stopped a few inches away from tony.

"Are you mad?What? Open them Jarvis."Tony screamed, now clearly panicking.

The electronic lock chirped and front gates of the cages popped open. Steve crawled out of it and settled in front of Tony, kneeling with his head bent towards the floor.

Tony winced as he took in appearance of the man he had once fancied . There were cuts and bruises all over his body.The places that were not bloodied were covered by deep old scars.His pretty golden hair was greasy, glistening with sweat.He just wore a flimsy short pant.

Tony reached out a hand to caress his face but quickly withdrew as Steve flinched.Steve was also shivering just a bit.Tony knew too well what it meant.Tony used to flinch at the softest touch after Afghanistan.Thankfully that stopped after he got the Avengers family.

Tony himself would have been shaking now if he hadn't practiced perfect masks for the almost entriety of his life.He was brimming with anger."Jarvis raise the temperature a bit,"he said absentmindedly.He was already plotting the downfall of anybody involved in this but was withdrawn from his schemes by the sound of another man trying to slither out of the cage.

He moved forward to help Clint but was stopped by a large bony hand touching his feet.

"Please Master...forgive his sloppiness. He will present himself better master. As they say, you are the most benevolent of them all.Please your slaves will be ever grateful."

"Steve..." Tony hissed softly.

Steve physically recoiled, as if he were expecting something to hit him. When the blow didn't come, he slowly composed himself.

"Master I am dreadfully sorry for speaking out of turn. Your slaves beg for mercy for all their doings. I will accept any punishment you deem fit for any of our mistakes. "

Tony knew Steve was trying to draw attention to himself rather than Clint.But why wouldn't he let him help Clint?

Steve fully expected Tony to do something now, atleast ask the collar to zap him but nothing happened.

He just wanted to say that it was all his fault and Tony shouldn't be taking any of it out on Clint but he knew that it wasn't his place to tell his master what to do. He knew that such pleas always backfired but he had to try something.

Tony had not done anything by now and there was the tiniest hope that he would be different from Ross and UN.

"Master....I beg.."

Tony couldn't fake it anymore.Nothing could have prepared him for this.He was prepared for yet another yelling match and maybe a glaring contest but this was just too much.His heart was sinking at the state of his teammates. "Stop it Steve, Pl..Please" he stuttered moving forward and Steve hung his head in defeat.He had yet again failed to protect one of his teammates.

Tony crouched down near Clint who was trying to kneel on his bloodied knees. "Stop Birdbrain. Clint please,"he mumbled reaching out a hand. He was moving his thumb in comforting motions across Clint's cheeks but Clint had started shaking violently now. "Please Master....Mercy!" he begged. Clint's breath was hitching unevenly. Tony pressed a palm on back of his neck and was digging his fingers in to stop himself from completely losing it.

"Just lay down on the carpet, okay?"Tony said and Clint hurried to follow his order."Slowly birdbrain, easily, yes like that...."Tony let out a sigh. Clint moved his trembling hands towards his shorts and started moving them down.

"What are you doing Clint? NO! STOP!" Both Steve and Clint were visibly tensed now. "Did you really think that's what I wanted. God help me!"

"Master, please allow me to serve you." Steve said moving towards Tony, trying to lick his feet,"He is a bit worn but I assure you that both of us will be useful and not an annoyance.I beg you to excuse him for today."

Tony recoiled and stepped back."Don't ever do that again."Steve moved back,lines of concern on his face, unsure about what his master expects him to do. "And a bit worn?! " Tony continued before Steve could beg again."That is not exactly what I think it is Steve.He is on the verge of collapsing out right now. Have you guys eaten anything today?"

"No Master, I swear we know our place. We can eat only once in two days and we have not stolen any food since eight months.Please believe me, we have not eaten since yesterday morning."Steve ranted worriedly.He knew Clint couldn't take another day without food.

"Ok,ok I believe you.Calm down.So I presume you have not had anything to drink too?"

Clint was trying hard to keep his eyes from closing because he knew the consequences of denying attention to his masters.It would be worse than the effort it was taking now but there was a limit to what even a trained agent can endure."Y--Yes Ma..." Clint mumbled and went limp.

"CLINT!" Tony yelled. Steve only let out a silent sob. He had learnt long ago not to shift attention from his master's needs to others.It would only make it worse. "FUCK....."Tony bellowed."No not you Steve", he added hurriedly to halt a confused Steve who was about to remove his pants."I didn't mean it literally!"

"Just....JESUS! Jarvis call emergency medical team ASAP! And call Pepper.I don't care whatever the fuck she is working on."

"Steve can you help me get him to the sofa." Steve leapt up and balanced himself, he couldn't show weakness,not now.He scooped up Clint bridal style and reluctantly started walking, trying hard to swallow his grunts.

"Master, might I suggest that I could serve as a better footrest for you. Forgive my insolence but please allow me to beg for a chance to serve you instead "Steve said placing Clint at the foot of sofa.

"What...Steve...No!" Steve's face scrunched painfully as tears threatened to flow and he couldn't allow that.He couldn't show displeasure to his master.

Tony shuddered, swallowing a gulp. The genius was speechless for a moment before he started ranting"Hey Oh! No..No..No..I mean place him on the sofa please."

Steve let out a small sigh of relief and deposited Clint's limp form on the sofa but then a confused expression took over his face and morphed into horror. Tony had tested them and he had failed. He had used a facility that they had no right to.No, this was not ok.

Steve was panicking. "I am sorry Master, I should have known our place. We don't deserve such luxuries. But it's me who failed your test Ma..Master....Pl...Please don't punish Clint for my errors."Steve was hyperventilating,sobbing.

"Woah woah woah! There was no test. And that....that is a fucking sofa not a luxury.We have watched movies here before.You are alright Capsicle."Tony was now rubbing a hand on Steve's back and Steve had only recoiled a little.That was something to go on with, Tony thought."Breathe Stevie breathe, slow and steady with me."

"And please call me Tony, or call me an arrogant ass like you used to.No more of that Master business,okay? Not when we are alone."

"Mas..."he began but quickly changed as Tony quirked an eyebrow "T--Tony...it's not allowed. It's not the old days. We know we were wrong and we are sorry for everything. We know our place, you don't have to test us."Steve bawled.

Tony sighed but he realized that there was only one way he could make Steve listen"In that case, are you going to tell me what to do?Are you going to argue with me Steve?"Tony questioned. "No, Ofcourse not ma...Tony...I am sorry....I present myself for punishment. " Steve stated honestly, shaking with fear,his eyes still empty sockets filled with despair, not daring to meet Tony's horrified whisky one's. He touched his forehead to the ground and exposed his back to Tony. Tony had to remind himself not to lose his mind, Steve needed him sane at the moment.Tony bit his lip to stop himself from remarking on the state of Steve's bloddied back that was marked with lashes and cuts.

"Steve look at me."Steve raised his head, barely meeting Tony's jawline."You will follow orders, right Steve?I order you to look me in the eye." Steve met Tony's eyes for a moment, immediately wincing and shifting his gaze to Tony's cheeks.

"Come on, I know you can do better." Finally Steve met Tony's eyes and had an odd feeling that he wanted to soak in the warmth they held, he didn't want to move away this time.Steve was mentally reprimanding himself but it seemed that he was frozen in the moment.

"Yes, good Steve. Now listen to me. You are my friends. I am not going to punish you for using a stupid sofa....or for anything ever. I have left Siberia behind a long time ago. I am not holding any grudge on you. The only order I have for you is to be my friend. I need you to trust me, will you Steve?"

For the first time since they arrived there Tony saw a glint of that old sparkle and hope in the deplorable blue pits of Steve's eyes before they started glistening and tears poured out."Yes, Tony yes. I want to.But...but I don't know... but I want to Tony" Steve slouched on the floor and wept like a child. Tony sat beside him, moving a gentle hand through his golden locks.

"Shhh....It's okay.You can take all the time you need.I am always here for you."Tony said planting a kiss on Steve's forehead.

"Jarvis...ETA on medical?"

"Seventy Eight Seconds Master."

Tony got to his feet, composing himself for the entourage that was about to enter.He expertly camouflaged the tornado of fire burning in his eyes.No one needed to know that Tony Stark was calculating all the scores he had to settle.


	2. Borderline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is written in two parts.  
Scene one is where Tony meets Pepper.  
Scene two is Tony dealing with Clint and Steve.  
Scene two takes place before the first one .  
Let me know what you think of it, did I mess anything up?I hope not.

"I can't believe it!" Pepper stormed into the living room yelling at Tony."You do know that the expo is slated to open in two weeks,right?!Some of us have actual work to do Tony.I hope your emergency is not running out of coffee."

Tony was sitting on the couch, head held between his hands, still taking in everything. He looked up at her, mouth pursed but slightly open and loose.Pepper noticed that his mischievous whisky eyes were were missing their usual sparkle,almost radiating pain.

"They are here,aren't they?"She sat down beside him,placing an arm on his shoulders and Tony leaned onto her.She smiled warmly at him, hiding the fury she felt at Clint and Steve.Had they not already taken enough from Tony?She wouldn't let them take this too.He deserved to have some peace.

"Yes Pep.You should have seen them.They were so hurt and terrified of me.Clint collapsed right before me and I freaked out.I am sorry. I know you must be busy but I just...Stephen isn't here and I didn't know what to do."Tony ranted worriedly.

Pepper sighed, slightly moving away from him."This is why me and Strange didn't want you to apply for custody.That large heart of yours is going to get you killed one day.They are your slaves Tony, they are supposed to be terrified of you."

"Really Pep?" he said, surprise and shock seeping through his tone, "You were the one who always told me that no matter what ,I shouldn't let Siberia make me bitter. You said friendships don't break that easily." He was almost pleading now.

She took a deep breath and held Tony's palm in her hands."Listen to me sweetie, that is exactly what you needed to hear.Friendships don't break like a vase, bunny but the thing is there never was one. At that time I didn't have the nerve to tell you that Cap didn't care whether you lived or not as long as he still had Bucky.You had been through a lot but I had hoped you'd figure it out.Get this into your big genius head Tony, they were never your friends,"she said rubbing soothing circles on his palm with one hand and caressing his face with another.She saw the glints of gold in his whiskey eyes that were begging her to just tell him that it was all a prank,a lie, a horrible and cruel joke.

She had considered lying to him, telling him that they would find a happily ever after but she didn't want to give him false hope.Tony had his fair share of betrayal and she wasn't about to add herself to that list.She knew that it would hurt him but it was time.He now had a new family by his side, he must let go of the traitors.That is the only way he would ever be happy again.

"I am sorry Tony but I can't lie to you.Oh, sweetie!"She was cooing over him, "You are precious to us, you don't need them.You will always have us, me and Rhodey,Strange, Carol and the new avengers and you should know that we love you for the big bunny that you are,"she added quickly, lines of concern showing on her face.

Tony simply stared at her with glistening eyes,his pale face giving away everything that his usually perfect masks would hide.He just didn't know what to do.Pepper ,his best friend was here, attesting to his worst nightmare, Rhodey was away on a mission and Stephen, his boyfriend was off to the dark dimension when he needed him the most.

"You're wrong,yo..you can't be serious!"Tony stammered, sounding more unsure than he wished he would."No one deserves to be in pain like that.How can you say that Pep, you are the one who started SI campaign for slave rights."

Ofcourse, he loved his new family but that didn't make losing his old one any less painful and the thought that they were using him was just unbearable.Now that he was thinking of it, they lived under one roof and they had their share of giggles and fun but they never got along on things that really mattered.Were they just tolerating him for his money?No he didn't want to think about that.

"Most slaves that SI owns don't go about killing people because they believe that safest hands are their own.Loki killed 80 people in two days, I think your so called friends have beaten that score,"Pepper defended, in a surprisingly calm tone.

"That's not fair...."he started retaliating but "Tony just don't, "Pepper interrupted."Just lay low and let me handle it, okay?Atleast in public, don't say anything.Have you read the e-mail that UN sent you when we won custody.Did you read the guidelines?You are allowed to beat them within an inch of death if they don't fall in line.You know why? Because they are dangerous, they nearly killed you."she said in her commanding CEO voice,hoping to knock some sense into him.

"Last time someone asked me to lay low, I ended up dying. Pep,I can't, "Tony whined getting up and folding his arms across his chest.

"I am not Obie Tony, I know you know that.That is why,you will listen.Stephen was skeptical about going to other dimensions because he knew this would happen.I promised him that I would handle it.He has told you that I am incharge,hasn't he.Do you really want to risk your relationship for slaves?You had promised him that you will be a changed man, it's time to prove it."Pepper reprimanded him.Standing there he felt like a child being lectured.It felt like being back in a room with Jarvis, the human one, explaining him the table manners.

"Okay.Just promise me you won't hurt them,"Tony said hopefully.

"I am not making promises I can't keep and neither should you.You were given custody because they have wronged you.UN expects you to handle them as such.Do them a favour and do your job so that UN doesn't hand them down to someone who would enjoy killing them accidentally because believe me no one is going to care if that happens. "Tony's face fell.It didn't help that everything she was saying seemed factually correct.

Tony was on the brink of bawling like a child.He was regretting promising Stephen not to touch the liquor cabinet till he came back because God did he need it! He was so tensed and lost in his own thoughts that he jumped when Jarvis chirped in,"Incoming call from General Ross."A sudden surge of anger hit him at the mention of that name.Ross had always annoyed him as an business acquaintance but with everything that had just unfolded,that man had a death wish."That prick!..."Tony spat.

"Tony No! Just smile and play along,"Pepper commanded, "Whatever happens, Ross can't know anything,"she added before Tony could have a chance to start his rant."You won't do them a favour by yelling at the General.Do you trust me?"she asked.

Tony sighed,"Ofcourse, more than myself Pep but that bastard has it coming!"Pepper gave him the well rehearsed 'No Bullshit' stern look that she knew he could no longer revolt against."Maybe you are right Tony but we have to play this well.Losing your shit isn't going to help."Tony hated to admit that she was making sense.He hated it that he couldn't trust himself to play the best shot at this moment."I...I will...you have my word,just this once,"he hesitantly agreed.

"Jarvis put it through,"Pepper ordered and a holographic image of Thaddeus Ross appeared before them.

"Hello Mr.Stark,"Ross grinned and Tony was already losing the little self-control that he had left."And how nice to see that the charming Ms.Potts is here too,"he added in a friendly tone and Pepper had to hold Tony's hand as his nerve started popping near his temple."I hope that you both liked my little gift today.You are going to enjoy getting back at those pets.I hope you are not having trouble controlling them, I have tried to instill some humility into them but some bitches just never learn,do they,"he said smirking.

Pepper was digging her fingers into Tony's palm.She honestly didn't know how much longer he could keep himself together and so she decided to get over with it quickly."That was very generous of you Mr.Ross but I am afraid you delivered the goods a little too broken for us to be able to enjoy playing with them,"she stated,the boardroom smile plastered on her face.

"AH!Yes...yes,they do break too easily now-a-days.But don't worry, I assure that you that even those broken playthings are exquisite.By the way, sorry for e-mailing the details last minute but I was just calling to confirm if we are still on with the exhibit in expo."Ross stated, sounding so certain that it didn't feel like a question.

"What exhibit?"Tony butted in."I will fill you in later Tony."Pepper remarked.

"Yes,Ross we will discuss the details later on.We are kind of running late for a meeting."Pepper said hurriedly and Ross nodded as the call disconnected.

"Pepper no, this is wrong, everything is so so wrong, what's going on? You have to tell me. "Tony insisted, trying to stop her but Pepper had already swiftly got to the door."This is not your problem. I need you to stay back and relax.I have got it.I only want the best for you Tones.Please complete reviewing the engineering reports.Peter and Harley are busy with school, you can't expect them to do all the work for expo."

"Oh, I don't.Have you seen our presentations Ms.Potts, that's the work of a certified genius not of some brats."Tony beamed, walking towards the door, somehow relieved at the change of subject.He knew that there were only a handful of people he couldn't out talk and Pepper Potts was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to win an argument.He would just have to trust her for the moment.No matter what she said, Tony knew her heart was in the right place, she was one of the gentlest people he had known.

"Good,"Pepper responded,petting him on the head."Then get it done and I will cook you dinner today,Strange will kill me if I let you live on pizza and cheeseburgers," she turned on her heels to leave,stopping near the door frame,"Will that be all Mr.Stark?"she sassed and watched with content as Tony's face lit up.

Steve and Clint would just be two dolls that Tony would get bored with soon.She would make sure of it.Distracting him was easy these days.All she had to do was invite Harley and Peter over.Strange will be back soon too and with expo on the cards Tony would be too busy being happy to spare a thought for them and when that happened it would be payback time for the traitors.

"Yes,that will be all Ms.Potts,Thank you,"Tony managed a smile,not the well rehearsed fake one, a genuine one that reflected in his eyes and that was all Ms.Potts had wanted.She would make sure that nobody got to take it away.

** \---LINE BREAK---**

( Earlier Today)**SCENE TWO**

Steve watched worriedly as the doctors and nurses filed in with men carrying some machinery that he didn’t recognize trailing them. Inspite of that, it all felt too familiar. Steve remembered the time he would call in the medics after a mission and fuss over even little scratches that Clint and Natasha got.They were only human afterall, they were his responsibility.

Tony pointed towards the sofa and ordered, ”Get him,” quickly inquiring ,” Is he going to be okay?”

Tony was recollecting all of it too, Steve would always fuss over the spies and Wanda, maybe even Sam. It hurt Tony to think about how the Captain had never really asked him to catalogue his injuries after a battle.

Steve was patiently awaiting a response, kneeling and trying to shrink into himself. It never had been good for them the few times when Ross had bothered to call for medics.

He pushed away the thought as they hooked Clint to a device and maneuvered him over a stretcher as a balding man spoke to Tony, ”The readings are normal sir, apart from some cracked ribs and a few ruptured bones, he should be up soon. What treatment code do you want us to apply, sir?”

"What do you mean?"Tony responded with a question,clearly confused.

"When you won custody, we had received guidelines from UN. We can only apply the level of treatment on them that you allow. There is a Omega treatment that will make him functional, Beta will heal him a little more, working on some of the broken bones too. Alpha will be a complete cure but would also take the most time. We will have to take him to the medical wing and he won’t be able to work for a few hours if choose that or beta. It's your call how broken you want to keep them, "the doctor stated as if it were the most obvious thing, ignoring Tony's revolted face.

Tony was speechless yet again. It seemed to be happening a awful lot today. He had never given a thought to most of these things.”Alpha….and also ready another suite in the wing while at it,” he said dismissing them, struggling to keep a straight face. ”I will come down in sometime, will brief you then. If there’s anything else just let Jarvis know.”The medics nodded and marched out.

Tony noticed Steve's tense face muscles relax and small hints of relief flushing into them.Tony couldn't help but smirk at that.

Steve was so grateful that Tony had chosen to heal Clint, he was determined to be a good boy for his master. He wanted to be useful. He would have licked Tony’s feet but master had forbidden it.

“Thank you Master for your kindness. We will not let you down. Allow me to pleasure you master, how may I be of service,” Steve asked honestly. He would have made a move to strip himself but Tony had forbidden that too.

Tony cringed at that. His heart sank at the fact that Steve was putting him on an pedestal for being a decent human being. ”It’s Tony,” he said. ”We are alone aren’t we. I don’t want to repeat myself Stevie.”

Oh, No. Steve had messed up before he even began. He was cursing himself for not paying attention to master’s preferences. ”Yes, Mr.Tony, sir.” 

“He will catch on”, Tony thought.” Now follow me.”

Yes, finally an order. Steve started crawling behind Tony. Tony glanced over his back and sighed. ”No, on your feet.”

“Yes Sir.” Steve got up reluctantly. It felt awkward to be allowed to walk in presence of his master but Steve was slowly learning that Tony’s preferences were a lot different than Ross.

Tony lead him to the bathroom and turned on the tap as he prepared the best and most relaxing bath for Steve with scents directly from heaven.

Ever since Strange and Tony got together, Tony had mustered up the courage to have a bathtub in his washroom again. To anyone else it was an ordinary thing but for Tony it was a very long battle and an important victory. He was proud of himself for not letting the waterboarding dictate his life any further.

Steve on the other hand had only just begun learning that not everything a master did was to make his life hell. He stood outside anxiously and watched Tony through the ajar door. He wondered if master intended to choke him. He didn’t mind it though if that was the price of keeping Clint safe.

Tony watched Steve squirming outside. ”What’s wrong Stevie?” he asked.

“No..Nothing Mas….Mr.Tony sir,” he corrected him. ”I am very grateful for everything you have done and am ready to serve you and pay any price sir.”

Tony moved his neck disapprovingly. ”First of all, there is no price. Second of all you are squirming. I hope you are not lying to me . I won’t put up with it again.”

“I am sorry sir,” Steve whimpered. “ I just did not want to express displeasure. I…..I needed to use the toilet but I have already used that privilege once today and I know it’s not my place to demand it once more, with all that you have done for us, I didn’t want to be a brat.”

Tony sighed yet again.“Needing to use toilet is not being a brat Steve. You can use it as many times as you need. I also prepared a bath for you. Use the shower if you prefer it. I will wait outside and give you some privacy,” Tony stepped out and beckoned a stunned Steve to enter.

He stepped in reluctantly, not wanting to disobey. It was not his place to decide what privileges his new master allowed him. He didn’t want to keep Tony waiting though and got done with everything very quickly.

Steve dried himself and put on a set of his old sweatpants that Tony ordered him to wear. They were atleast three sizes too large on him but that didn’t matter. Master was being so kind, Steve couldn’t remember the last time he felt linen brush against his skin. He blushed as he got on his knees and thanked Tony yet again.

Tony was getting tired for being thanked for most basic things. He made a mental note to talk about it later. Right now he just needed to focus on getting some food into Steve.He also had to go and examine Clint after that.

“Come walk with me,” Tony was careful to be specific this time.

"Master...might I request to see Clint," Steve inquired trotting after Tony, carefully walking two paces behind him, head bent low and voice only a little more audible than a whisper.

"No you will not see him now," Tony replied and Steve's face fell as his shoulders slumped.He was confused.Tony had treated him so well and he was healing Clint too. So why would he not allow that. Was that a new rule that they couldn't meet now? Was that the cost of his master's kindness. He certainly hoped not but couldn't push that thought away from his mind.

"Birdbrain will be alright.He is not up yet. We are giving him everything he needs through IV's but we need to head to kitchen first."Tony said as they entered the elevator.

"Yes,of course,"Steve thought.It only made sense that master would want him to work now that he had done so much for them.Everything came at a cost, he reminded himself.

"Sure sir, what do you want me to cook for you?"Steve asked as they entered the kitchen and Tony looked at him amused."There isn't going to be any cooking,"Tony stated."I mean you are in no shape to work and I don't want to burn down the kitchen trying to fry some eggs,"he giggled.

"By the way,I think it’s time we get over the sir thingy..."

"Yes sir...I mean Tony. Then how would you like me to service you.I assure you I won't let you down," Steve said, hoping he would at last be able to serve his master.

"Sit down on the chair,"Tony pointed to a rather comfortable one at the dining table. Steve didn't hesitate much this time. He hurried to follow the order. He was a quick study and had learnt that his master didn't like it when he ordered him to use the furniture and he hesitated. Of course, he would never dare to use it on his own but it was safe to follow an order.

"I have leftover pizza from your favorite place.Fancy having some?We can order something else if you like ofcourse,"Tony said walking towards the fridge and taking out two large boxes.

Steve's mouth was watering.He had not expected this.He had hoped he would be allowed some gruel tomorrow morning but wasn't so sure as Tony had been so kind today. There had to be a limit to master's kindness.Steve reminded himself that he shouldn't forget his place.Ross never gave him food after the medics .Steve was frozen but was eyeing the boxes expectantly. He just wasn't sure if it was his place to eat the pizza. He hoped it would be okay since they were his master's leftover.

"Hey, you still there capsicle? Come on give me something, use your words." Tony said pleading, patting on his shoulder.

"I would be highly obliged if you allow me to eat it sir." Steve managed to blurt out and Tony chuckled." I knew you would come around. Next time try with a little less 'obliged' and 'sir' .You can have anything you like here, like the old days."

Tony placed a plate before Steve and scooped a large serving of three slices onto it.

"Miss Potts is ten minutes out...."Jarvis chimed in from the speakers.

"Yeah..right...I will be in the living room Jay.."

"Listen Steve, you finish eating the pizza, have some water. There is some pineapple juice in the fridge. I am ordering you to drink as much as you want to. We will go see Clint when you are done. Jay update me if he needs help." Tony said, massaging Steve's shoulders and releasing some of his tension. "I will be back soon," he petted Steve on the head before making a run for the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve didn't remember the last time he felt so full.There was a small , soft smile at the corner of his lips.Master, no..no, he wanted Steve to call him Tony.

It was all because of Tony, his Tony, the stubborn brunette who was sharp enough to cut the wires that Steve never could.Tony who might be the only one who could rival Steve's passion.

Tony, who he had almost killed.Tony who had decided to be still his friend.

There was no rumbling in his stomach, no scorching in the throat, no soreness in his bladder.Steve felt a single tear drop fall onto his cheek.Clint was safe here.

He picked up his plate, he wanted everything to be clean and in order when Tony came back.He wanted to show him how grateful he was.

Steve thought about Tony's whisky eyes as the water ran and he gently applied soap on the expensive cutlery.

His back was turned on the entrance.He did not notice the clatter of heels approaching above the loud rumble of water."You filthy slave !" Pepper hissed.Steve turned around, startled, the grip on his plate slipping as it fell to the ground and broke into pieces with a loud clung.Steve watched in horror with wide eyes.It was all happening in slow motion for him.

His heart was stuttering.How could he mess up like this?How could he damage master's assets?No, it wasn't supposed to happen this way.He was supposed to be good. Useful.

"It costs more than you idiot! Zap him Jay," Pepper growled and Steve fell to the ground, convulsing.He slowly pulled himself together when the shock stopped running through his body after several minutes and settled into a kneeling position, shards of broken cutlery cutting through his knees like needles.But he did not dare move.He kept his head low."So..Sorry Ma'am." he rasped, struggling to level up his breathing.

"Oh No, you are not yet.But you will be," Pepper grinned. "For everything. First you don't greet me when I enter and then damage your master's assets.You are going to learn your place you filthy piece of shit!"

"I..I am awfully sorry Ma'am....I..I didn't want to trouble master, I am sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to...please..I am so so sor..sorry..please mercy.." Steve blurted out, shivering,"I present for myself for punishment," he begged, bowing down and presenting his back to her.

Pepper scoffed."No, " she smirked. "Things don't work that way around here.I don't want to dirty my hands beating up filth like you! Head up, sit straight," she spat and Steve hurried.

His heart was galloping.Is that why Tony wouldn't beat him? No, it was because he was a friend right? Not because he wasn't worth it.

Pepper walked up to him and placed a heel on his thigh, digging down hard on his flesh."I said, you don't know your place and you dare directly contradict me.Clearly Ross did a poor poor job," she retorted.

Steve clenched his fists and tried not to move, not to show displeasure as Pepper roughly grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenching his head up, forcing him to look at her.Steve grunted, quivering under her hold, trying to keep the tremors at bay."I am sorry," he sobbed. "I didn't mean to-"

"You are not allowed to speak, or make a sound unless I say otherwise," she smirked, her face smug.She already knew that if there was one thing Steve Rogers wasn't good at, it was staying put, staying silent."Do you fucking understand?" He nodded his head.

"Good," Pepper remarked, lowering her heel."Now crawl after me."

"But Ma'am..." Steve started, not considering the consequences, "Master has asked me to stay-" Steve whined."Master has promised to-" Before he could complete that, he was falling on the floor, convulsing again.

"Idiot," Pepper laughed. "Do you really think the great Tony Stark has time for a hand me down doll like you," she chuckled.

Yes, Steve thought.Yes, Tony had been so nice, he was Steve's master and he....he said he would be....he said he wanted to be a friend-

"He played around," NO!

"He got bored," NOO!! Tony was...master was....a good man

"He handed you down and now you are under my purview"

NO! NO NO NO NO ! was all Steve could think.He couldn't.He promised.He gave Steve hope.

But now that Steve thought of it,wasn't false hope the worst thing you could ever give a person .Did Tony really hate him that much? Was he laughing while comforting Steve, waiting for when he would get to drop the other shoe and shatter him?!

Was that all a cruel joke? To remind him what he could never have?

"NOOOOOOO!" Steve screamed."Master-" His heart was about to leap out of the rib cage,his breath was hitching unevenly as little sobs escaping his ocean eyes, his face scrunched in pain.

Pepper looked down at him and almost reconsidered going through with her plan.No, she told herself.Steve deserved this.For all the times he made Tony feel like shit.He deserved to be on the receiving end for once and if she had to be the one to make it happen, she would do what it takes.For Tony.

"Enough!" Pepper commanded."Now that you have decided to be a jerk you don't get the privilege of crawling.You will slither after me, like the snake that you are.If you fail to keep up with my pace, Jarvis will zap you and I don't want another sound!"

\----------

"To the dungeons please Jay," Pepper said as they entered the elevator. "Ofcourse Miss Potts, " Jarvis replied fondly.

Steve was already a mess of limbs and bruises by then, his face ashen and streaked with tears.He had never noticed how long the hallways of tower actually were till now and it was really hard not to make a sound, trying to keep up with Ms. Potts' punishing pace.There were still last hints of electricity coursing through his veins when they arrived at the level.

"Dungeons?" Steve thought. Maybe he should beg for mercy but making a sound was forbidden.His body was betraying him, rasping and grunting but he should at least try not to make one voluntarily.

The sooner he would accept that it was all a lie, the better it would be.He should just obey.Just try to be good only to be punished anyway.That was life now and he should have known it.He shouldn't have been such a fool.He did his best to keep up till they reached a dark room, insulated with heavy metal doors and Pepper beckoned him to enter.

A shiver went down Steve's spine before spreading to his lungs and then to his limbs.He could feel something soft below his knees.He clutched at it. Snow?

The lights came on with a bling flash and Steve's stomach shrinked as his eyes bulged out, mouth hanging open.It was....It was the bunker.....It was exactly like the Siberian bunker.

A metal panel lifted from one of the walls to reveal an observation room at the other side of glass behind it.Steve's heart was caught in his throat.Should he beg?Should he not make a sound?Should he get up from the cold floor?

"Stand up and take off your clothes," Pepper's voice echoed through the microphone.He hurried to stand up but fiddled with the hem of his shirt.He was already shivering down there."Now!"

He reluctantly took off the shirt and the pant, folding it into a neat pile, his hairs rising and goosebumps all over his body

"Did I say you could keep the shorts?Can't you do anything right you filthy piece of shit?" Pepper bellowed and Steve hung his head, letting go of his last defense against the pinching cold.

Pepper laughed.

"How does it feel Steve, to be cold and not be able to do anything about it," she chuckled, venom rising in her voice.Steve stayed silent, head hung low, hands behind the back.He knew trying to cover up his nudity never pleased a master.He was an object.he didn't feel shame.But he still did feel cold.He still had skin and bones.

"It's okay you can tell me this, permission to speak"

"I am not allowed to complain about a punishment Ma'am." Steve whimpered." I am grateful for what my masters and handlers bestow on me," he tried to lie, giving an awful shriek.

"Permission to be honest.I want you to tell me when you feel pain. I want to hear everything accurately," she ordered. "New place, new rules pet boy!"

"It-" Steve stuttered."I...I feel awfully cold and stuck." he stated because he knew it wasn't wise to lie when she already knew that.His cheeks went pink.He was starting to feel shame again.Why was he feeling?It wasn't a good thing to feel anything.I am an object, he reminded himself.

"Good," Pepper smiled. "Because I want you to know that's exactly how you made Tony feel!" she screamed, seething in anger.

"I am sorry...I am" he sobbed, the tears pinching like needles on his cheek.A slave doesn't cry, doesn't show displeasure.He had been so bad today and he couldn't help it.

With Ross he knew that the only thing that was coming was pain and he was ready for it.But here? Here he had hoped! Stupid! Maybe he would take the pain over this.

"Not yet!" Pepper ordered."You see those weight plates laid out at the corner pet boy? Bring them to the centre."

Steve hurried, grateful to finally have an order.He knew it couldn't be good but it was at least several moments of distraction.

"Good," she snickered."Sit down pet" Steve hesitated but followed the order slowly and she laughed. "Ah the merciless cold floor, on which you left my best friend without second thoughts.I hope it feels nice,"she had a wicked, twisted smile on her face.Steve was sorry, he had payed for it the last two years.He couldn't help but let a new set of teardrops escape.

"Now place the 25 lbs weight on each of your thigh," she hissed.

Steve reached for it with shivering arms and place one on his left thigh."Ma'am?" he whimpered placing the other on his right.

"Now lie down, Jay let the robots out, they deserve some fun too" Pepper grinned.

Steve lied down, terrified as he could hear the machines whirring.It's okay, I knew them, he told himself.They are master's bots.It's okay.(It's never okay when you are a slave)

Dum-e , Yu and Butterfingers came rolling out from opening created in the metal wall.

Dum-e placed a 45 lbs metal plate on Steve's chest and stomach each, beeping cheerfully as Steve grunted."Please Mercy Ma'am!"

"Did you show mercy to him?!" her voice was seething with venom."Two supersoldiers," she spat, "Beat him and just left him!"

Yu placed a 35lbs metal place on each of his arms and fastened his wrists to the floor with metal straps as Dum-e fastened his ankles."We were wrong, we are sorry, mercy! mercy!" Steve grunted again, whimpering and sobbing.

Butterfingers placed a 15 lbs plate on his fore head.

"It's 225 lbs pet. The exact weight of his-"

"His amour..." Steve sobbed.

"Now, we are going to leave you here.Maybe I will come back, maybe not. Don't you dare move or speak a word till then!" she spat. "Lie there now like a good pet.You deserve this!"

Steve sobbed as they left, metal panels going up again on the glass observation window.

Silent.

Helpless.

Crushed.

Begging.

Sobbing.

Worthless.

Cold

It was everything he had made Tony feel.Tony's warm whisky eyes, were the only warmth he could think of.He tried to shove away the thought but it kept coming back.

Maybe he did deserve this.All he did was whimper and cry, not knowing if ma'am would come to rid him of this misery in time for him to survive.He almost hoped she didn't.

\---------------------

"General Ross," Pepper spoke over the voice call.

"The slave exhibit at the expo is ready but I need you to keep silent on this one with Tony.You will only discuss this matter with me."

"Why?" the General asked."Come on, the man deserves to enjoy this too!"

"General, he has a lot on his plate with all the actually important engineering exhibits.He doesn't have time for ragdolls right now.Afterall he has them to relieve and pleasure him when the pressure is finally off," she assured him.

"I understand," the General reassured her."I will not bother him, I will deliver my parcels by next Monday, make sure you keep yours ready too," he said as he hung up.

"Slave exhibit huh?" Strange said, amused and startled her, stepping out of the portal."Pep you know if he finds out-"

"Don't you want it to happen doctor.Those filthy bitches-" Pepper retorted.

"I do," Strange accepted."And you want me to make sure he doesn't, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes," Pepper replied, confidently.

"Consider it done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read  
I am sorry if I messed up.My creative juices have frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a time when Steve would have said " I can do this all day," and challenged Tony to try and touch them.That had been what he did for the first six months with Ross.Nothing worked on him.
> 
> That was until they threatened to pull Bucky's life support. "You can't, " Steve grunted. "Try me" Ross said flashing a grin at him. "Accidents with slaves happen all the time." Steve couldn't risk this. Steve didn't even know where Bucky was and that was the fall of great Captain America.
> 
> Ross had finally solved the mystery, Steve Rogers doesn't fear death but would do anything to protect his friends. That is why they decided to send one of the others with him.


End file.
